


加餐

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 2





	加餐

怎么还没来。李知勋边等着人边操控鼠标在屏幕空白处乱点。隔了五分钟，又回头看了一眼，外边还是没人。到底什么时候来呀，李知勋发誓他只是因为今晚没写出曲子，再加上肚子太饿而心情烦躁。所以才会一打开手机看见权顺荣在聊天群里晒电影票根，全圆佑吐槽权顺荣宵夜又想吃泡菜炒饭时，点名让他们来工作室一趟。纯粹是觉得他们太闲了，正好来给他送个宵夜，绝对不是看见电影票是情侣座什么的。

消息发出半小时，李知勋才突然想起自己还没告诉他们自己想吃什么，他想着即使自己没说，全圆佑和权顺荣也懂得给他打包一份宵夜吧。可他等呀等，足足等了一个小时，等到宇宙工厂其他人都走了，只剩下他的工作室还亮着灯，李知勋才从反光的电脑的屏幕看见他等的人。

权顺荣轻手轻脚进来，想吓他一跳猛地从背后抱住他：“知勋，我们来啦~”李知勋早看到他们两个，当然没被吓到。可权顺荣两只手环在他身上，手里没有拿任何东西，那宵夜应该就在…李知勋刚开口想问全圆佑宵夜在哪，就听见熟悉的碳酸饮料开盖声。回头一看，全圆佑手上只拿着一瓶可乐，正在往嘴里灌。得，不仅没给他带宵夜，连汽水都是从他这里顺的。

“知勋~我们要录什么呀~”权顺荣把头埋在他颈窝，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得他脖子痒。李知勋哪有什么曲子能让他们两个录，写了一晚上也写不出让他满意的。但又不好意思让这两个人滚回去，不可能直接告诉他们自己被丢下很不爽所以叫他们来吧。李知勋没好气地让权顺荣起开，随便找了一首废曲让他们录。

废曲自然是怎么录也顺不了李知勋意，“不行，再来一遍。”几句歌词反反复复让权顺荣录了十遍。权顺荣也不恼，向全圆佑讨了两口可乐清清嗓子准备录第十一遍。坐在沙发上的全圆佑突然模仿权顺荣的唱腔唱了几句：“呀，hoshi啊，今天状态不好啊，看来是今晚看电影哭鼻子把嗓子哭哑了。”权顺荣听见他的话立刻大声反驳，“我哪有！你别造谣！”怎么能在知勋面前揭他的底呢，虽然他平时也没少哭。全圆佑看见他这个样子更开心：“知勋，你这有湿纸巾吗，我肩膀好像看电影时沾了点脏东西。” 权顺荣赶紧走过去捂住他的嘴：“知勋你别听他的…”

吵死了，本来就烦了，这两个人还要在这打情骂俏。“不想录就滚出去！别在这烦我。”李知勋骂完又开始后悔，其实也没有多吵，他们两个平时就是这样。他也知道因为自己太忙所以不能陪他们一起出去玩，实际上更多的时候是自己顾着工作丢下他们两个，而不是他们丢下他，但就是忍不住对他们发脾气。身后没动静了，不会生气丢下他走了吧？正当李知勋忍不住想回头看的时候，椅背被人猛地一拉，整个人换了个方向。

权顺荣和全圆佑本来只是想逗逗李知勋。在一起那么久了，他什么脾气他们能不知道？李知勋在群里一发，他们宵夜都来不及吃就赶紧来哄人了。今晚看的电影一上映李知勋就和弟弟们去看了，他们两个这才没喊上他，绝对没有偷跑去约会的意思。一进门看见李知勋撅得老高的小嘴，他们就忍不住想逗逗他，装什么都没给他带。没想到把人逗生气了，这下得把人哄得服服帖帖地才能一起去吃宵夜了。

李知勋还没反应过来，裤子被权顺荣扒掉丢到一边，双腿被全圆佑用力分开搭到两边的扶手上，内裤随着他挣扎滑落到脚踝。他的方向正对着门口，只要有人一进来就能透过玻璃门看见他门户大开的样子。刚出现的一丝愧疚感瞬间转化成愤怒：“你们要干嘛？”

刚还在拌嘴的人现在倒默契的很，一个勾着他的脖子开始啃，胸前的肉粒也没放过，用带茧的指腹揉捏着。另一个拿着从音响后面摸出来的润滑往他腿间倒，没管他身下的椅子有没有被弄脏，捏了一把湿漉漉的臀肉就往一张一合的穴口进攻，还不忘问：“顺荣，还有套吗？”权顺荣分心摸了一下自己屁股的口袋：“唔…只剩下一个了。不能给你！”全圆佑这回没和他吵，给不给可不是他说了算，现下还是得服侍好小祖宗。往后穴加多一根手指模仿性器抽插，无视李知勋骂人的眼神，故意避开那块软肉。

李知勋好不容易推开权顺荣，准备痛骂全圆佑时，底下的人却开始工作，重重地摁了一下软肉，开始打着圈研磨。小炮弹一下子灭了火，骂人没骂成，反而叫出声来，被一旁的权顺荣拿着麦录进电脑里。“权顺荣，你…啊…嗯…别录了!”李知勋现在彻底后悔教权顺荣学会用电脑了。教他是为了让他录歌，他倒好，学以致用来录他的叫床声。把麦怼到他嘴边，连他急促的呼吸声都录了进去。

他开始怀疑这两个人的默契是不是在他身上练出来的。权顺荣用力掐住他敏感的乳尖，连对视都不需要，下面的全圆佑用指甲轻轻刮了下他的铃口，然后用指腹按住揉。仅存的一丝理智提醒他正在录音，但强烈的快感让李知勋忍不住尖叫出声，身子一抖一抖射了出来。底下的椅子彻底脏了，蹲在椅子前的全圆佑也沾上了一些。

“我先来！”权顺荣兴致勃勃地从屁股口袋掏出东西。全圆佑这回可没打算让他，抓住李知勋小腿解开裤扣就准备上。没想到却被李知勋踹了一脚倒退两步“哐当”一声撞上工作室的吊灯。原本就昏暗的工作室只剩下一盏灯。被李知勋踢的那一脚不痛，和吊灯干杯那一下直接把全圆佑撞懵了，捂着头站在原地看着权顺荣独霸李知勋。

权顺荣趁全圆佑还愣着，赶紧拉着李知勋到沙发上，三两下脱光自己的衣服躺倒，把手里的套塞给李知勋，主动抱起腿让他快点进来。李知勋咬开包装给自己戴上，从自己屁股后面摸了一把给权顺荣做扩张。权顺荣看他磨磨蹭蹭的动作急了：“不用了，知勋你快点进来！”

“什么不用？”不做扩张待会娇气包又开始哭卿卿，但李知勋刚探进一根手指摸到湿润的穴肉就知道他的话什么意思，火气瞬间又上来了：“你们做过了？”仔细一看，权顺荣的大腿内侧还有好几道印子。

权顺荣怕到嘴的鸭子飞了，赶紧勾住李知勋的腰：“做了，没，没爽！”这话说得没错，电影院的厕所又窄又小，又怕有人进来，匆匆做了一次就完了，一次哪够呀。权顺荣显然忘记了自己是看电影的时候哭得更厉害还是被全圆佑操的时候哭得更厉害。无视全圆佑的警告：“呀，权顺荣！”拉着李知勋的手放到自己胸前：“还是知勋操得更爽。”

李知勋当然不会放过他，既然早就被全圆佑捅开了他也不用放轻动作，掐着他大腿捅进去，直接大开大合地操干起来。把权顺荣使在他身上的招数还回去，狠狠地掐了一下被全圆佑咬破的乳尖。听见权顺荣被他操得咿咿呀呀乱叫，李知勋甚至想让全圆佑快点把他的声音录下来。一转头却发现全圆佑不知道什么时候脱光衣服站到他旁边盯着他。

眼神不对，屁股要糟。李知勋想抽出来让全圆佑上，却发现腰被权顺荣紧紧勾着，完全跑不掉，他竟然忘记他们俩是一伙的。底下的权顺荣伸手抱着他，彻底被缠住：“圆佑快点进来啦。”

“全圆佑你没戴套！”李知勋明知自己跑不掉了还是想做最后的努力。但全圆佑可记着他刚才那一脚，怎么放过他：“请你吃宵夜为什么要戴套？”捏捏他白嫩的臀肉挺腰进入。

三个人同时叫出声，中间的小夹心叫得最大声。身下的人故意收缩着后穴，身后的人故意用龟头抵住他的敏感点碾压。李知勋进也不是退也不是，被前后夹攻的感觉爽是爽，爽到只能趴在权顺荣身上让全圆佑主导这场性事，自己和权顺荣的呻吟声充斥整个工作室。

他和权顺荣射出来的时候全圆佑还没完事，想起些什么，挣扎着让全圆佑抽出来不要射在里面。但他没想到这回还是权顺荣缠住他，勾住他的脖子要事后吻。被亲得晕头转向的结果自然被射进了里面。权顺荣帮他简单清理的时候怎么抠也抠不出来，反而让他又硬了。权顺荣帮他口出来的时候，李知勋已经饿得肚子咕咕叫，突然闻到炒年糕的味道，他还以为自己累出幻觉了。没想到是全圆佑提着两袋东西进门，把里面的宵夜一盒盒拿出来摆到桌面上。一旁的权顺荣看见自己最喜欢的泡菜炒饭开心得不得了：“知勋，宵夜来了！”

李知勋打开一盒米饭往上抛，思考着待会是跪着吃舒服还是站着吃舒服，“这是宵夜吗？是加餐吧。”


End file.
